Yoshi to Yumi
by Crossoverman
Summary: A cross-dressing scheme fails and Yoshi is transformed into a real girl.What will happen to her now? gender bending
1. Crossdressing for the Goldenrod Gym

Chapter 1 Cross-dressing for the Goldenrod Gym

Author's Note:This is going to be more like the games rather than the anime which means that Yoshi(the male from Gold/Silver/Crystal) and Marina(the female from Crystal) are not traveling together.Also,Kamon(your rival from Gold/Silver/Crystal) is Yoshi's rival not Marina's.He's also not Giovanni's son.What is his origin?I'm not gonna spoil it for.Hope you all have that down.

It has been sometime since Yoshi started his journey.He started off with Cyndaquil and it's now a Quilava.He also has a Gastly,Wooper,and a Togepi he's hoping to evolve into a Togetic.He's now in Goldenrod City where he recently got a radio card and he got a Dratini.He sure had some luck to get all those coins.

Yoshi is now in front of the Goldenrod Gym.He looked inside and saw only girls."Hmm,must be a girls only gym," he thought."Well,what do you think Quilava?" he asked his Pokemon.He does occasionally let out one of his Pokemon so they can get some exercise.'Beats me.' Yoshi saw a clothing store and thought Me +clothing storeI can cross-dress to get in the gym.

"This is going to be so degrading," Yoshi said to himself.He bought a pretty dress and a wig,some accessories to put on,cut off the part of his hair that went through his cap,he does wear his cap backwards,and bought two ribbons to put on his Quilava.When he tried to put them on to Quiliava it just refused to and even burned the ribbons."Aw,c'mon Quilava the gym is girls only," Yoshi said.'Well screw that.Besides,I don't think they'd be that literal.' Yes Yoshi's Quilava is a male."Yeah I guess your right.Let's do this," he said and returned Quilava to his Pokeball.

Yoshi went to the dressing room and put on the clothes,and felt very weird.The cashier knew what he was trying to do and offered a purse to go along with the outfit and he took the offer.He walking toward the gym and thought "I probably should just be a mute since if I talked it be all to obvious.God I hope this works."

Yoshi's team is the team I had in Gold version when I was in Goldenrod City.Yes I really do have a Dratini(now it's a Dragonair).


	2. Busted:No Longer Yoshi

Chapter 2 Busted:No longer Yoshi

Yoshi went into the gym and saw the girls training their Pokemon or doing girl stuff.The only thought that was going through his head was "This is so wrong,this is so wrong,this is wrong." The place looked really nice with the pretty decorations and had some flowers in the corners and a few other places.

Yoshi heard the gym leader uses normal type so Gastly would be useful if it weren't for the fact he didn't know any poison moves.He thought he'd use his Dratini for the first Pokemon and Quilava for the last.Some girls were almost staring when Yoshi came in.They were fooled by his disguise."So far so good," he thought.He stopped in front of the gym leader Whitney.

"Hello I'm the Goldenrod gym leader Whitney.What's your name?" Whitney asked.Yoshi knew with his voice he'd do a terrible voice impression of a female so he tried to answer her in sign language."I'm sorry I don't understand sign language," Whitney said.She took a closer look at him."Follow me," she said.Yoshi reluctantly followed her.She lead him to Miltank milk storage."Drink this," she said.

Yoshi drank the milk she gave him,all of it.After he drank it he felt a tingling sensation all over his body.He felt boobs fill out the dress,his arms and legs got slimmer,he got an hourglass figure,at his crotch there became nothing,and the wig became real hair."Nice job you did getting in here but the jig is up.Cross-dressing to get into the gym,it disgusts me," Whitney snapped."It-" "Let me guess 'it eas the only way I could get in seeing as how the gym is girls only'.Ugh,people are so friggin stupid," Whitney said."Why the hell did you turn me into a girl?" Yoshi asked."Well I hate to see guys cross-dress to get into the gym,it really POs me,and that milk has a special formula in it that suppose to make girls really attractive.It's still in the experimental stage and you were the first person to come in so I thought I'd try it on you," Whitney explained.

"Do I still get to battle you?" Yoshi said."Yes,but first tell me what is your name," Whitney said."It's Yoshi," she said."Well I guess this means from now on you're Yumi," Whitney said.Yoshi(now Yumi) is still going to need some time to get used to this but all she really wants to do is win that badge.

They went to the arena.Whitney first sent out Clefairy and Yumi sent out Dratini.She narrowly won the match with Wrap,Dragon Rage,and Thunder Wave.She saw that Dratini was very tired and returned him.Whitney sent out Miltank and Yumi sent out Quilava.Milktank used Rollout and Quilava countered with Dig.He dug out behind Miltank and bit her tail.She used Rollout again but Quilava let go and used Ember.Miltank headed for Quilava and he dug in the same place as before and Miltank got caught in the ditch.Quilava finished her off with another Ember.

"All right we won," Yumi cheered.Quilava cheered too.Whitney handed over the badge and Yumi asked her "Is there anyway to turn me back into a guy?" Yumi asked."No there isn't.But you'll probably learn to accept your womanhood," Whitney said."Why did I even bother asking?" Yumi asked herself.

She headed onward to Ecruteak City but first told her Pokemon what happened.She decided to use the videophone so she could tell her mom what happened in person.She was a little shocked but thought it'd be nice to see what it's like having a daughter.She then called Prof. Elm.He didn't worry very much and wirelessly accessed her Pokedex data and changed it so that the data showing was Yumi's.He also used the camera feature to take Yumi's picture and replace it with the old one.

Still having some time to kill Yumi went to the clothing store and got her trainer's clothes tailored to fit her.The only difference besides the size was that a skirt replaced her pants.She even bought a few pairs of bras and panties and disposed of her old tighty-whiteys.After the adjustments were done she put her trainer's clothes on and put the dress in her bag.

Now she headed toward Ecruteak not knowing what lies ahead.

I didn't win against Clefairy with Dratini but I did win against Miltank with Quilava,I think.It's been awhile since that battle happened.


	3. Kamon in Ecruteak:Traveling Enemies

Chapter 3 Kamon In Ecruteak:Traveling Enemies

Yumi going towards Ecruteak City.Along the way she won some Pokemon battles and got looks and whistles from a few guys.She even won the Bug Pokemon Contest by capturing a Scyther.She deposited it in the Pokemon Storage System."Heh,I guess being a girl isn't so bad.I am getting more attention," she thought to herself.

Yumi found a girl that looked liked got kicked by something."Hey what happened?" she asked."I just watered that weird looking tree and it kicked me.I don't know about you but I'm outta here," the girl said.She left and forgot to take her squirtbottle so Yumi took it and watered the weird tree.When she did it tried to kick her but she dodged it."It's a Pokemon," she said.She took out her Pokedex and saw what it was."Sudowoodo,the imitation Pokemon.Although it always pretends to be a tree,its composition appears to be closer to a rock than a plant."

"Wow,seems like it'd make a great addition to the team.Alright,go Wooper!" Yumi said.Wooper used Water Gun and Sudowoodo just mimiced it.Wooper managed to make it very tired and Yumi caught it with a Great Ball.She battled a few more trainers along the way."Man,I kinda wish I was traveling with someone.Being all alone on a journey...huh," she sighed as she thought about the rest of her journey.She went to the Pokemon Center and found Bill.He told her about what he's been doing and said "If you want you can come over to my house in Goldenrod." Yumi healed her Pokemon and went to Bill's House in Goldenrod.He gave her an Eevee but she deposited it.She went back to Ecruteak and challenged the gym leader.

"What is your name?" Morty asked."It's Yumi,and I gonna battle and win that gym badge," she announced to him."Such confidence let's put it to the test.Go Gastly," Morty said.Yumi used her Gastly.Morty's used Shadow Ball but Yumi's dodged it and used the same move.Yumi won the first round.Next Morty used Haunter and Yumi used Wooper.Wooper kept using Mud Slap and Haunter used Shadow Ball,an unsuccessful Hypnosis,and Curse.Wooper won but was tired from the battle so Yumi called him back.Last round Morty used Gengar and Yumi used Quilava.Quilava lost but manged to tire Gengar enough for Wooper to finish him.After the battle Wooper evolved into a Quagsire.Yumi won the Fog Badge and headed towards another building.

Inside were a bunch of kimono girls.The old man in there told her that if she wins a Pokemon battle against all the girls he'd teach one of her Pokemon Surf.Yumi won all the battles and decided to have the old man teach Surf to Quagsire.She saw a burned tower and decided to go in.When she took a step a hole appeared."Wow,this place sure is old.Guess I should take light steps...really light steps," she thought.She proceeded on and saw Kamon.After seeing him she felt very weird."What's going on?Why do I feel strange seeing that jackhole Kamon," she asked herself in her mind.Kamon saw Yumi and immediately noticed the similarities to Yoshi and thought it was him cross-dressing."Yoshi?Are you cross-dressing!?" he yelled as he ran up to her."Wait." But it was too late,just as Kamon was in front of her the floor cracked and they fell in.

They saw Marina in front of three stone statues that looked like Pokemon.The statues got color and they saw that they were Pokemon.Raikou ran on the left and met eye to eye with Yumi as it left the place.Entei went on the right and met eye to eye with Kamon as it left the place.Suicune stayed in front of Marina for a bit.They both were looking at each other eye to eye.It left and Marina followed too fixated on it to notice Yumi and Kamon.

Yumi and Kamon got up and he pulled on Yumi's hair think it was a wig."OW,stop it.Your hurting me," Yumi whined.Kamon let go of Yumi's hair and yelled "Well,you've got that wig on pretty tight,but there's no way you can fake these!" He grabbed Yumi's breast and intended to rip it off since he thought it just a bra but felt that it was real and was embarrassed.Yumi's reaction was yelling "PERVERT!" and smacking him across the face.Unfortunately they had disturbed a sleeping Magmar and Koffing.The Pokemon attacked them."Looks like you'll have to save the story for later," Kamon said.He called out Magnemite and Yumi called out Quagsire.He kept hitting Magmar with Water Gun and dodged it's other attacks.Koffing knocked Magnemite into the wall and Kamon just harshly told it "Shake it off and Thundershock that thing!" Quagsire dodged another Ember that Magmar used the attack was headed straight for Yumi.Kamon saw this,told his Magnemite to keep the Koffing busy and pushed Yumi out of the way,However,his hand got caught in the fire.Quagsire finished Magmar off with Surf and Magnemite defeated Koffing.Quagire used Water Gun on Kamon's hand to stop the burning pain.Yumi wrapped it in a cloth and they headed towards hospital.

Seeing as there's no hospital in town they went to the Pokemon Center.They got their Pokemon healed and Nurse Joy did what they do to burned Pokemon.She gave his hand a shot of some sort of formula that supposed to help the healing and skin regeneration and wrapped it in a bandage.

Yumi and Kamon sat down for awhile."Hey Kamon,why did you save me back there?" she asked."Well I,couldn't let such a pretty face," Kamon unwittingly said.He wasn't loud enough for Yumi to her so she asked "What?" Realizing what he just told her Kamon immediately said "Erm,even you don't deserve to be burned this badly.How did you become a girl anyway?" "Well,I saw that the Goldenrod Gym was full of girls so I went to the clothing store,bought some girl clothes and cross-dressed to get in.It was working until I met Whitney.She took me to the Miltank milk storage and had me drink a bottle that had milk with a formula in it that was supposed to make girls more attractive.The milk changed me into a real girl but I still won the badge.There's no way of turning me back into a guy yet and there may never be.But I'm getting used to my womanhood.How did you get in?" Yumi asked."By brute force,Whitney wanted to try the formula on me but I refused.She thought I was a girl just because of my long hair," Kamon said."Being transformed into a girl probably would of been a suitable punishment for you but you can't change fate can you?" Yumi said.

"Why did you treat your Magnemite so harshly back there?" Yumi asked."Because strength is the only way to accomplish things.It doesn't matter what kind of Pokemon you hav so long as it's a strong Pokemon cause only the strong survive and the weak suffer," Kamon said."That's not true,you can't treat your Pokemon like they're mere tools.You have to treat them with love and respect," Yumi said."What is love?" Kamon asked.Yumi was shocked at his question but answered him still."Love is an emotion,that makes you want to be with someone forever.It makes you hate to see that person unhappy and you always want to be with them," Yumi explained.Kamon felt like he started to understand this emotion.

He decided to leave and said "This is where we part ways." "What?You're leaving?," Yumi asked."Yumi,we are rivals NO,mortal enemies,we cannot be together," Kamon said."But Kamon." Yumi grabbed his hand."I don't want to be all alone.I've all alone on my journey and I would of loved some company.Please don't leave me all alone," Yumi cried.Kamon saw her face full of tears and a strange kindness took over."All right,we go together," he reluctantly said."You really mean it?" Yumi asked."Yeah,I don't know why but,I just hate to see you so sad," Kamon said."All right this is the best thing that's ever happened to me!" Yumi cheered.They saw how late it was and decided to leave first thing in the morning.They stayed at an inn.Yumi had forgotten to buy pajamas in Goldenrod but she had her Caddyshack pajamas.She just cut the pants so they'd be more like shorts.

It took me two tries to beat Morty and it was worth it to see my Wooper evolve into Quagsire.


	4. Kamon's Secret Origin

Chapter 4 Kamon's Secret Origin:The Reason For It All

Yumi and Kamon traveled to Olivine City threshing any trainers that challenged them.They came across the Miltank Farm and checked it out.The Miltank known as Moo Moo looked very sick and two little girls were next to her one on each side."Moo Moo is sick," one of the girls said."She needs berries to get better.Will you give her berries?" the other one asked."Sure," Yumi replied.She gave all her berries too Moo Moo and she was feeling all better after she ate them.

The girls thank them and they got 6 bottles of Miltank milk as a reward.When they got to the gym in Olivine City they saw that the gym leader Jasmine,wasn't there."Hmm,gone to the lighthouse to take care of Amphy.Don't know when I'll be back," Kamon read."Great,well let's get going then shall we?" he said.They went up the lighthouse and thrashed all the trainers that challenged them.Yumi's Gastly evolved into a Haunter and her Togepi evolved into a Togetic.She sure was happy when it did.

They finally got to the top and saw Jasmine with Amphy."Oh hello,do you think you can help me?" she asked."Sure what's the problem?" Yumi asked."You see Amphy here's sick.There's a medicine in Cianwood City but I can't leave him here all alone.Can you get it for me?" Jasmine asked."Sure," Yumi replied."A wasted effort.A Pokemon that can't even fight is worthless," Kamon said."Kamon." "How can you say such a thing?" Jasmine asked."It's the truth if you want to accept it or not," Kamon said.Yumi jabbed him in the side and he apologized after that.

The exited the lighthouse and headed on the ferry to Cianwood City."Kamon,why are you so cruel on things?" Yumi asked."It doesn't concern you," Kamon replied."Aw c'mon please." Yumi kept pesturing Kamon until he couldn't tolerate it anymore."Because,I'm an orphan!" he snapped.Yumi was shocled to hear this and said "Oh your poor thing." She clung on to Kamon.He felt warm at this,noone had really cared for him before.However,nonetheless he still said "I don't need your sympathy" pushing Yumi off."I know that's not how really feel," she said.

She kept pesturing him to show his true feelings but he yelled "You shouldn't of been asking about it in the first place since it's none of your business!" Yumi almost cried,her eyes were getting watery."Look,I'm sorry I yelled at you-" "No you're right.It wasn't my place ask about something so devasting," Yumi apologized."Still,I have learned one thing from being an orphan and that is that the strong survive and the weak perish.No matter where I went I always saw strong people dominating the weak and that's when I realized that I must be strong as well as my Pokemon if I want to be known as the best Pokemon trainer ever," Kamon explained."Kamon,I thought I already told you,you get far by treating people with respect not like their lower than you," Yumi said.

An announcement came up."Attention all passengers we will be stopping b the Whirl Islands shortly." Yumi and Kamon decided to see the islands and Yumi let out her Quagsire so he could take a swim.When the ferry was leaving she returned him to his Pokeball and decided to let out her Haunter for a awhile.

The ferry then arrived in Cianwood City.

Author's Note:Kamon an orphan,how many of you guessed that?


	5. The Next 2 Badges

Chapter 5 The Next 2 Badges

Yumi and Kamon got off the ferry and went to the gym.A lady went up and said "You're Pokemon trainers right?If you defeat my husband Chuck I'll teach one of your Pokemon Fly." So they went in and Chuck was waiting."Aah,challengers.So I guess you think you can beat me even though I have unsurpassed strength.Just watch," he said.He grabbed a boulder a threw it across the room.It shattered when it landed."Pfft,that has nothing to do Pokemon," Yumi said."So you say,then let's a battle a double battle," Chuck said.

Chuck went out his Primeape and Poliwrath.Kamon sent out Croconaw and Yumi sent out Quilava.I can't really remember my battle with him so I won't really be able to describe this very well.They were doing well at first but then after a but Chuck's Poliwrath KOed Quilava so Yumi sent out her Togetic.Togetic used Metronome and it randomly used Shadow Ball on Poliwrath.After a while Kamon and Yumi won and Kamon's Croconaw evolved into a Feraligatr.They both got the badge,Yumi had Chuck's wife teach her Togetic Fly,and they went over to the pharmacist.Yumi told him the situation and Kamon had his eye on a certain house and went there.The pharmacist gave Yumi the special medicine and she left.She saw Kamon come out of a house snickering with a Pokeball in his hand.

"Kamon,did you steal that Pokemon?" Yumi interrogated."Uhhh,maybe," Kamon said."Put it back," Yumi sternly commanded."It's not like it'll be much use to it's original owner," Kamon argues.So Yumi pushed him to the house and made him apologize.The Pokemon's owner let him keep it because it's been nothing but trouble for him.Yumi and Kamon went abord the ferry back to Olivine City and delivered the special medicine which made Amphy feel good as new.Jasmine headed back to her gym and Yumi and Kamon followed her.

When they Jasmine noticed that they both wanted to battle so they had a double battle.Jasmine sent out her 2 Magnemite,Yumi sent out her Quilava and Kamon sent out his Feraligatr.Quilava had no problem with it's fire attacks and Feraligatr had it's strong water attacks.While Quilava was fighting her Steelix he evolved into a Typhlosion and beat it with his Flame Wheel.They won the Mineral Badge and headed out of there.They flew on Yumi's Togetic to Ecruteak and headed easterly.

They went across the rivers,thrashed any trainers that challenged them,and went into Mahogany Town.They noticed something was up since someone was blocking the gym and a guy selling rage candy bars was blocking the way to Blackthorn City.They asked around and everybody was saying there was a problem with Lake Rage so they headed there.When they got to the lake an enraged red Gyarados emerged and both trainers were ready to battle it."Leave this one to me," Kamon said."Aww but I wanna catch it," Yumi complained."If I fail then you can try is that fair?" Kamon asked."I guess so," Yumi answered.

Kamon sent out his Magnemite.It started with Thunder Wave,and then Thundershock.But the red Gyarados still beat it."Crap!Well,I can't inflict two status conditions on it.Guess I'll use Zubat," Kamon thought.So he sent him out and started with Supersonic which confused the red Gyarados.Kamon decided to be safe and use Leech Life to get him nearly knocked out."Zubat return," Kamon said,calling back his Zubat.He threw an Ultra Ball at the red Gyarados and it was successful.He picked the ball up and said "Alright,I caught a red Gyarados.This shall bring me much further toward my goal." But then he saw the look on Yumi's face.It was puppy dog-like,she really wanted that Gyarados and Kamon couldn't help but being suckered."Here you can take it," he said giving Yumi the ball.She grabbed it and cheered "Oh thank you,thank you,thank you,thank you,thank you!" She clenched onto Kamon and gave him a kiss on the cheek."Hey get off," he blushed pushing her off."You don't have to be rude about it," she said.

They noticed a man with spiky magenta-ish hair observing."Hm,so all the Magikarp are mysteriously evovling.Seems to be as if by force," he said.Then he noticed Yumi and Kamon."Oh hello,I'm Lance The Dragon Master.What are your names?" he asked."I'm Yumi." "And I'm Kamon." "There's a disturbing within the lake and it seems to be coming from Mahogany Town.Will you two help me?" Lance asked.Yumi and Kamon nodded."Alright I'll meet you at the store," Lance said.He headed for town and Yumi and Kamon did the same.


	6. A Mysterious Darkness

Chapter 6 A Mysterious Darkness

Yumi and Kamon heard some commotion coming from the shop and decided to check it out.They saw the owner,some guy,and Lance with his Dragonite out."Glad you made it,there sould be a secret staricase somewhere here." Lance looked for the ideal point to shoot something at and found it."Dragonite,Hyper Beam!" Lance said.Dragonite's Hyper Beam revealed a staircase,partially destroyed from the attack."Let's go," Lance said.He returned Dragontie to his Pokeball.

Yumi and Kamon followed.Kamon noticed the weird Persian eyes and realized they were cameras.Yumi followed Kamon's lead but they still got found out.However,the grunts that fought them were pretty easy.They managed to get the two passwords that they needed to enter the boss's room but Yumi got kidnapped a little after.She was in the boss's room tied and gagged while he was pondering on how to finish her off.Before he could find the ideal way Kamon came in to rescue.

"So you made it this far?Well then,let us battle," the boss said.He started off with Zubat.Kamon went with his Magnemite.Zubat used Supersonic but Magnemite just avoided it and used Thunderbolt KOing it.Next the boss sent out Raticate and Kamon stuck with Magnemite.It won again with it's powerful electric attacks,plus Raticate's attacks were no match for Magnemite's steel defense.The boss's final Pokemon was Koffing.Kamon still stuck Magnemite.The battle progressed just as the other two.In a last ditch effort Koffing used Selfdestruct but Magnemite was still standing.After that it evolved into Magneton.

"Grr,you may have beat me but we'll get you for this,you'll see-" The boss was continuing with his rambling so Kamon just went up and knocked his lights out.Kamon was going to free Yumi but he stopped.He looked like he was trying to make a hard decision.He cnlenched his head in pain and then came to a desicion.He had a heartless expression on his face and started to leave."Kamon," Yumi said still gagged.She started to cry,her tears fell to the floor.When this happened he came to and freed Yumi.She told him that she saw the password to the main generator on a note around the Murkrow's neck so they went there.

While they were walking to their destination Yumi asked about what happened earlier."Kamon,what was with you back there?" she asked."Well,I wanted to free you but then I started to think about how good it would be.But I also thought of your reaction and of how cute you are-" "You really think I'm cute?" Yumi blushed."Don't change the subject!Anyways,it created deep conflict.I struggled with the desicion,and then I heard a manipulative voice,it also had a very dark feel to it.It said 'Follow me and I'll make this decision easy for you'.So I listened to it but then when you started crying I came to," Kamon explained.

"Wow,interesting," Yumi said in awe.They came to the main generator and entered in the password.Before the could enter the area the Team Rocket trio came in with their dumb motto and what-not."A talking Meowth?" Yumi questioned."He must be infected with the legendary Pokerus," Kamon stated."I ain't infected with no Pokerus but even so you're no match for us," Meowth said."Says you," Kamon said battle-ready.Then another Rocket grunt came in triple teaming them."Three,that may pose a bit of a challenge," Kamon stated but nonetheless him and Yumi were ready for battle.Then Lance came in with his Dragonite.

To make a semi-long story short(and because when I was typing this it was sorta coming close to my bedtime,I have a 0 period at school) the good guys won.The Team Rocket trio and extra grunt left.Lance examined the machine."Just as I thought,this machine is causing the disturbance in the lake,and it looks like the onl way to shut it down is by cutting off it's power supply,which appear to be those Electrode.I'll rake care of the right side you two take care of the left side," Lance said.He headed off to do his part.Yumi and Kamon brainstormed on how to take care of the Electrode as efficiently as possible."Hmm,now how do we take care of those Electrode with little damage to our Pokemon?" Kamon pondered."I know,how about we have out Haunter taunt them.They're bound to get mad and blow up," Yumi suggested."Great idea," Kamon said.

They sent out their Haunter and they worked together to make the Electrode blow up.When they did the wires got destroyed.Their Haunter looked at each other with lovey-dovey faces."Is your Haunter a female?" Yumi asked."Yeah," Kamon answered.He looked at their Haunter and started to think of him and Yumi.He started to blush,but he regained his composure.They called back their Haunter and met back up with Lance and he congrulated them."Well,looks we're succesful.Tell me,what are your names?" Lance asked."I'm Yumi." "And I'm Kamon." "Well Yumi,Kamon,thank you.Take this." Lance gave them an HM."It contains Whirlpool.See ya," Lance said heading out.

"All that and for what?!A lousy HM!" Kamon yelled."Kamon,you can't always expect a big reward like a lot of cash," Yumi said."Oh come on,Lance is probably loaded!" Kamon complained."Oh Kamon,when will you ever learn?" Yumi sighed.They headed out and went to the gym.For the same reason as the last battle I'm just going to sum it up.Pryce's Seel and Dewgong were no match for Togetic and Magneton.He then sent out his Piloswine but Yumi's Typhlosion beat it easily.They both got the Glacier Badge and stayed at an inn for the night.

Yumi was sleeping peacefully but Kamon wasn't sleeping so well.He kept turning his head side to side as if he were in mental pain.

Author's Note:What is up with Kamon huh?You'll see soon enough.


	7. Save The Radio Tower

Chapter 7 Save The Radio Tower

Kamon woke up that morning breathingly heavily like he had been in a great struggle. Yumi woke up and noticed this and asked "Kamon, what happened?" "Well, all through the night I kept struggling over control with this voice in my head. And I'm not crazy I just... I don't wanna talk about it," Kamon answered. Yumi's Pokegear started to vibrate, it was the phone function, She answered and it was Prof. Elm. He told them that the Radio Tower had been taken over by Team Rocket and that they should head over there and save it. The conversation ended there and Kamon said "Well, let's get going." However he was heading towards Blackthorn City. "Hey, you're heading the wrong way. Goldenrod City is this way," Yumi pointed out. "I don't have time to waste saving some radio station," Kamon replied. Yumi turned her radio to all the stations and Team Rocket was playing their theme on all the stations. "Team Rocket's playing their dumb theme on all the stations!" Yumi yelled out. Kamon went back to her and said "All right let's go. Nobody gets away with playing that stupid theme over and over again."

Yumi had her Togetic fly them over to Goldenrod City. They went to the Radio Tower and Kamon tried to climb up to the top. Yumi sent out Togetic in case if he fell. He got about half way to the top window, then some saw what he was doing, opened the window and crushed his fingers. He screamed in pain and let go falling to his doom. Togetic quickly flew up, saved him and brought him down gently. "OK, let's use the front entrance," he said. They entered through the front and thrashed every Rocket grunt and scientist that stood in their way.

They got in the director's office and there he was, safe and completely unarmed. "You came to save," he said. He then ripped of his face which was just a Latex mask. "Is that what you were expecting? We have the real Director locked away beneath the Underground Passage," the Rocket executive. "Then I guess we'll have to battle you for the key," Yumi said. "Don't bother. He's not dumb enough to fall for that," Kamon said and walked up to him. "Which why I'll do this!" Kamon exectued the Vulcan Neck Pinch on the executive. "You must be incredibly to stupid to think-" Yumi then kicked the executive hard in the crotch. Kamon robbed him of the key and said "Now, let's get out here before he stops hurting there."

They wemt into the underground path, turned at after coming down the stairs and used the key on the door they saw. They came down another flight of stairs and before coming across the Rocket grunt guarding the switch Yumi had an idea. "Hey Kamon, how about we battle? Let's see how strong our Pokemon have gotten," she said. "All right," Kamon replied.

They sent out their Pokemon and they cared not who won, only the sake of battling they cared about. When they got to their third Pokemon (Yumi had Typhlosion and Kamon had Feraligatr) the Rocket grunts guarding the switches came up to them and sent out their Rattattas, Koffings, and Muks. "Typhlosion Flame Wheel." "Feraligatr Water Gun." They burned and drenched the grunts and their Pokemon. The grunts passed out and Yumi and Kamon tried many combinations. They finally got it right but ran into a female Rocket grunt. "Well hello there kiddies, you lost your way. Don't worry I'll take care of you," she deceptively said. "I'll handle her," Kamon said.

The female grunt sent out Gloom and Kamon sent out Sneasel. Kamon had Sneasel use Icy Wind which slowed Gloom a bit. Gloom was about to use Stun Spore but Sneasel used Fury swipes on her before she could do so. Sneasel then used Screech and finished off with Fury Swipes. The female Grunt sent out another Gloom but it got whooped by Kamon's Golbat. "My babies! Look what you've done! My babies," the female grunt cried and held her Gloom, one in each in arm. Yumi and Kamon tiptoed past her and went through the door.

They beat the remaining grunts Pokemon and knocked them out. They found the real director and made sure he was for real. He knew what happened and gave them the Card Key for third floor use. They went up the nearby stairs, entered the elevator, got out of the Dept. Store and went back in the Radio Tower. They thrashed any grunts they met and got to the fifth floor. There were two executives next each other controlling the broadcasting. "So you've made it this far," the male executive said. "Now you must face us," the female executive.

They sent out their Pokemon and it was a double battle. It was Arbok and Houndour vs Golbat and Quagsire. Golbat used Confuse Ray on Houndour and it worked. He started attacking Arbok and Quagsire used Slam on her and then Mudslap. Houndour snapped out of confusion but then Golbat used Wing Attack and Quagsire used Water Gun. Then the executives sent out Murkrow and Koffing. Yumi and Kamon called back their Pokemon and sent out Sneasel and Sudowoodo. Sudowoodo used Dynamic Punch on Koffing. It hit and Koffing blew smog all over the place. Noone could see a thing. "Sneasel can you sniff out the enemies?" Kamon asked. 'No.' Murkrow blew a little smog out of the way, headed straight for Sneasel and used Fury Attack. Koffing snapped out of confusion and used Poison Gas. Sneasel looked like he was about to throw up and Kamon called him back. Kamon trusted Yumi with finishing the round and she got an idea. "Sudowoodo, Rock Throw a few times." He did so and after he was done Murkrow and Koffing headed straight for him. When they were just close enough Yumi said "Clap." Murkrow and Koffing were both crushed by the force and fell. "Now Low Kick Murkrow into Koffing," Yumi said. Sudowoodo Low Kicked Murkrow into Koffing as if he was passing a soccer ball to the side, except harder and he made a 60 degree turn while doing so. The executives called back their Pokemon and sent out their final Pokemon Vileplume and Houndoom. Yumi called back Sudowoodo and her and Kamon out Typhlosion and Feraligatr. "You thinking what I'm thinking?" Kamon asked Yumi. "Oh yeah," she answered. They asked their Pokemon the same question and they nodded. Typhlosion grabbed Houndoom and put him in a Full Nelson hold. Feraligatr used Water Gun on him. Vileplume used Absorb on Feraligatr so Typhlosion Embered her. Just when it seemed over Houndour got up, jumped up on Typhlosion and gnawed on him. Kamon and Yumi looked suprised and the male executive said "The first thing they taught us, be prepared for anything. And we took that literally." When Typhlosion tried to get Houndoom off he just gnawed deeper and Typhlosion screamed louder. Feraligatr got ahold of Houndoom and used Slash on him. He let go and Feraligatr used him for a nunchaku show. Vileplume then fainted and Feraligatr bent Houndoom in the shape of L and hit Vileplume out the window like you hit a golf ball out of the park. Yumi yelled "Fore!" Both teams called back their Pokemon.

"No matter, we're still not handing over the Radio Tower," the female executive said. "That's right, and nothing you can do will make us change our minds," the male executive said. "Dude, have you even heard your theme?" Kamon asked. "No, but it must be good. We heard it was written by our best lyricists," the male executive answered. Yumi and Kamon looked at each other and grew evil smiles. They made the executives listen to the Team Rocket theme and they hated it. "That's our theme!?" the female executive yelled. "Oh God it's horrible!" the male executive said. "Ok, we'll evacuate!" the female executive said. "Just please don't make us listen to that again!" the male executive begged. They spread the word and the other Team Rocket members high-tailed it outta there.

The real director came in and told Yumi and Kamon "Well, everything looks to be in order and the members that were missing followed me. Say I never got your names what are they?" "I'm Yumi." "And I'm Kamon." "Well Yumi, Kamon, I thank you for daving the Radio Tower and I'd like to give you this," the director said and handed Yumi a rainbow wing. "That came off a golden bird Pokemon. Musta been the one that's supposed to reside in the Ecruteak tower," the director said. "Do you have the Silver Wing?" Kamon asked. "No, I gave that to a guy in Kanto, and I already gave a blue-haired girl your age the Clear Bell," the director answered. "Thank you," Yumi said. "See ya," Kamon said. "Drop by anytime," the director told them.

When Yumi and Kamon got out of the Radio Tower they noticed it was nightfall. "You know Kamon, I noticed something while we were battling. You actually treated your Pokemon with respect and didn't command them like they were tools," Yumi told Kamon. "Yeah well, you were right as well as the old man in the Sprout Tower. Pokwmon are your friends, not tools," he replied. "Glad to see you shaping up," Yumi said. "Yeah, now let's find somewhere to sleep," Kamon said. They spent the night at Bill's House.


End file.
